Love is in the air
by Atherium Vampire
Summary: A girl disruptes the peace in the Island and now most go to different worlds to find her memorie and get in meany different fights.


Love is in the air. Once there was a happy couple… well not really.You see after killing the heartless and evil everyone went home."Riku you ate my FRUIT! You'll pay for that." "What it was just sitting there knowing you, you would have just left it sitting there for weeks because you're worried about your figure" "Guys can't we just get along. We just got Riku back along with you Kiri and I got back from my never-ending sleep. So let's just be friends again and kill each other later." "Fine" "Fine you" as they walked off in different directions Sora sat there wondering what he could do but nothing came to mind. He started to walk off when Pluto came running and hit him back to the ground. "Pluto what the hell is your problem?"Pluto sat there looking up at him with great big eyes."How can I stay mad at you?" All of a sudden a meteor came down and splat Pluto was dead."Well, that was unsuspected, the king will not be happy."Sora got up to walk away when something else hit the ground."What is with the falling things from the sky?" As he looked down he say a girl lying in a ball he thought she was beautiful." He wanted to touch her face till she started to move."Damn that hurt like a son of a monkey! Why do I ways land on my head and never my feet? I know I'm no cat but it would be nice for once." The strange girl got up and looked around, dusting herself off."What are you looking at freak?" "She called me a freak, how sweet" "Everything alright dudes. You don't look to good, or sound too good. I called you a freak for crying out loud." Sora just stood there looking as if the meteor had hit him."Ok I'm just going to walk away now. No offence but I needs to get home." "I can help you get home" He was all of a sudden right up on her grabbing her hand."So what's your name?" Sora said as he walked down the beach still holding on as tight as he could."What the hell Sora, what is going on? Who is that?" "Sora why?" Kiri and Riku stood there looking as though wolves had attacked them, thrown down a pit, and shoved in a dog kennel."What are you doing? Whooo too far!" She had reached over had hit Sora so hard in the head the bump, had a bump. He was out cold on the ground. Kiri and Riku sat there and then ran as fast as their legs would take them. The girl turned away and walked then stopped and said,"My name is Cody and I expect you to remember that, understand?" Kiri bent down to help Sora and Riku sat there saying,"Now that is my kind of women!" Riku took off to talk to her."I'm sorry about my friend he is a little over active. Listen I want to help you get back. Where are you headed?" "That's just it I don't remember. I get flash backs but only film clips that are spread out." "I know how that feels because I can hardly remember my past. Look I'm truly sorry about Sora but that's him." "Sora, well that's another name to add to my restraining order." They walked back up to hut and talked. Cody told them everything on how the world she was on was nothing but light then she remembered people standing around her and then nothing. So they decided to go search for the planet of light. They climbed up into the Gummi ship and flew out of the island. As they flew they had seen a huge bug but it was a heartless flouting eating a Twinkie. They all started to scream and it started to scream. Cody pulled all of a sudden a huge pair of guns and started to shoot at it. It ran away with its tail between its legs."Okay that's not weird." "You're telling me. You just pulled out guns for crying out loud!" "Ouh that's not all they turn into swords." All of a sudden swords came fling out of the top."I'm not going to get you mad ever in my life, because you can end it in a instant." As they flew they looked through every nock and cranky there is but nothing. Cody was board so they decided to do something they had never done before. Cue corny search music. I had never seen anything move that fast ever in my life. One planet to the next moving fast and furious. By the time it was done they were all worn down to skin and bones. Kiri was laying in a chair by Sora fast asleep. Sora was on the ground sucking his thump saying something no one wanted to hear. Riku was sitting down on the ground and Cody was piloting the ship.Aren't you tired?" "No I'm not. For some reason I'm use to it." They went on till they reached Radiant Garden to rest and talk to Cid. As they landed they saw a girl running around as if she was a chicken with is head up its ass. 


End file.
